


Сбежавшая невеста

by nocxurna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Depression, Drama, Fix-It, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I just need it in my life thanks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Гарри думает: жизнь идёт под откос, когда в день собственной свадьбы прямо у алтаря его огорошивает твёрдое и уверенное: «Нет». Уже потом, гораздо позже, чем хотелось бы, он понимает, что всё покатилось к чертям ещё много лет назад.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Сбежавшая невеста

**Author's Note:**

> я умею выбирать тайминги. -хлопушка в честь дня рождения драко-
> 
> говорю сразу: пишу медленно. особенно впроцессники. но если я вижу, что в моей работе заинтересованы люди, я пишу чуточку быстрее, поэтому фидбэк более чем приветствуется.
> 
> названия глав и эпиграфы к каждой главе взяты из песен halsey, включённых в альбом «manic». перечислять название каждой не буду, потому что в итоге их может оказаться довольно много.
> 
> паблик и тема для реквестов:  
> https://vk.com/still_essy

_… I'm almost 25. Can't remember half the time that I've been alive._

Приготовления проходят по плану. Гарри испытывает очевидное волнение, но ничто не намекает на плохой исход дня, что уже удивительно, потому что он настолько привык видеть знаки в любой мелочи, что иногда становится совершенно не смешно. Гарри никогда не присоединяется к празднованию Хэллоуина [серьёзно, сколько раз ни участвовал, всегда что-то приключается именно в этот день], а некоторые другие праздники периодически ходит дёрганный, хотя шрам не болит уже добрых несколько лет, пора бы привыкнуть. Ещё иногда его сковывает тревожное ожидание где-то в середине весны или ближе к её концу, потому что самые отвратительные вещи всегда случались с ним именно в этот период. Гарри знает, что бояться уже нечего. Но всё-таки.

Он нервно потирает ладони и тяжело выдыхает. Ему даже кажется, не так много поменялось со школьных лет: волосы всё ещё не поддаются никаким заклинаниям, а он чувствует себя максимально неуютно в парадной мантии. Но это ничего, думает Гарри про себя, сегодня особенный день.

[несколько часов спустя он будет ломать голову, как умудрился прозевать знаки, и гадать, а были ли они вообще] [но это всё потом] [сейчас он испытывает лишь предвкушение и — совсем немного — радость за себя, потому что ничего не накрутил]

Они все сегодня собрались в «Ракушке». Очень мило со стороны Билла и Флёр предложить проведение торжества у них, и хоть сам Гарри не считал это место наиболее удачным, он предпочёл оставить выбор за Джинни и не стал возражать, когда та захотела согласиться.

Гарри выглядывает из окна. Белоснежный шатёр слегка колышет на ветру, он помнит, как они собирали подобный на свадьбе самих Билла и Флёр, и на какой-то момент Гарри переносится обратно в воспоминания, что настоящее вмиг становится зыбким и сюрреалистичным. Трудно поверить, что день его совершеннолетия остался далеко позади. Трудно поверить, что он уже не тот, кем был раньше. Что все они изменились.

— Гарри, милый, со всем управился? — миссис Уизли мягко стучит в дверь. Голос её взволнованный и полный предвкушения; она беспокоится о нём, как о собственном сыне, и Гарри хочется улыбаться от этой мысли. Иголкой в сердце колется осознание, что его собственные родители не в состоянии быть с ним в этот день. Он вспоминает Сириуса, Люпина и Тонкс в том числе, и прежняя боль всё ещё тянет грудную клетку, но Гарри не позволяет ей повлиять на настроение. Во всяком случае, не сегодня.

— Да, миссис Уизли, — отзывается он, прежде чем она начинает беспокоиться. — Рон уже освободился?  
— Рональд пошёл переодеваться в мантию, но скоро должен подойти.

Гарри кивает сам себе. Если Рон пошёл переодеваться, Гермиона, вероятно, вместе с ним, так что ему определённо не стоит их тревожить раньше времени. Гарри честно не знает многого об их отношениях и предпочитает оставаться на том же уровне неведения.

— Поторопить его? Или, может, тебе нужна помощь?  
— Нет-нет, спасибо. Всё в порядке.

[тем более не стоит посылать туда его мать]

Шаги миссис Уизли постепенно удаляются по мере того, как она спускается по лестнице, и вокруг снова возникает тишина. На самом деле Гарри уверен, что где-то внизу шумно: гости готовятся и увлечённо обсуждают предстоящее событие, но до него доносятся только жалкие отзвуки общего копошения. Не больше, чем простой фоновый шум. Приёмник с минимально выставленной громкостью.

Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Волнение одолевает его с новой силой, но он себя одёргивает. Всё к этому и шло, говорит себе Гарри с очередным вдохом-выдохом, давно пора сделать этот шаг и сдвинуть отношения с мёртвой точки. Они вместе уже почти семь лет, пять из которых делят совместную жилплощадь. У них обоих есть дом и стабильный заработок. «Пора задуматься и о семье», — любит повторять миссис Уизли. Наверное, в самом деле пора.

Гарри не слышит тяжёлые шаги, а потому вздрагивает, когда дверь без предупреждения распахивается.

— Прости, брат, — беззаботно говорит Рон, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ну ты и дёрганный, конечно.

Друг усмехается и оглядывает Гарри с головы до ног, чтобы следом показать ему большие пальцы.

— Оно и неудивительно, — продолжает он. — Помнишь, каким я был? Аж позеленел от волнения, думал, стошнит во время церемонии прямо Мионе на платье, и тогда она точно меня убьёт, и никто её даже судить за это не будет.

Гарри нервно смеётся. Конечно, он помнит. Это же ему в основном приходилось в тот день откачивать разволновавшегося Рона. Ему и самой невесте. Он помнит, как они сидели за главным столом уже после церемонии, пока остальные веселились, и Гермиона беспокойно лепетала под ухо: «Мерлин, Рон, это же всего лишь вечеринка, а на тебе лица нет, будто тебе выпускные сдавать! А я говорила: надо было тихо всё провести, без шума и кучи гостей, но нет; мама обидится — ты тогда сказал — и все остальные родственники вместе с ней!» А Гарри сидел рядом и сам не знал, что бы предпочёл на месте жениха.

— Из-за чего конкретно ты так волновался тогда? — Гарри поднимает взгляд на Рона, но тот только неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
— Думал, она передумает и откажет мне, наверное, — неуверенно предполагает он. — Представь, как ужасно это было бы: прямо на глазах у всех родственников и друзей семьи! Я бы сразу со стыда под землю провалился.

Несколько секунд между ними лишь тишина.

— Ты же этого не боишься?

Гарри берёт паузу и задумчиво поджимает губы, мысленно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущением.

— Нет, — в конце-концов говорит он, слегка хмурясь. — Я не думаю, что Джинни скажет «нет» на столь позднем этапе. В смысле, к чему тогда была вся эта подготовка и гости, и планы?

Рон снова неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Мерлин знает этих девушек и то, что взбредает им в головы накануне свадьбы, — с видом эксперта изрекает он. — Но Джинни не из тех, что могут струсить в последний момент, так что волноваться не о чем.

Приятель приободряюще похлопывает Гарри по плечу, а тот слегка улыбается и решает не напоминать ему, кто из них с Гермионой в итоге больше походил на паникующую невесту. Это уже неважно. Друзья давно вместе и счастливы, и он тоже будет. Гарри ведь уже счастлив, разве нет?

~~[неприятное чувство едва заметно копошится в животе скользкой змеёй, но Гарри его игнорирует]~~

— Ну, что, пойдём?

Он кивает, и они вместе спускаются вниз, тут же становясь частью хаотичного потока, состоящего из кучи одинаково рыжих Уизли и друзей, приглашённых на церемонию в качестве самых близких.

Свадьба Рона и Гермионы прошла примерно с тем же размахом: без лишних гостей, лишь самый близкий круг друзей и родственников [то есть все возможные Уизли, которых только удалось собрать], и главное — никаких репортёров. Последнее условие на деле самое важное. За годы, минувшие с окончания войны, газеты не раз пытались перемолоть Гарри и «Золотому Трио» все косточки, копаясь в их грязном белье. Подмечали каждую мелочь, посвящали им целые статьи, а когда новости пошли на убыль, разочарованно смирились с поражением, но продолжили ждать в засаде подходящего момента. Момент настал: о свадьбе «Героя войны» сплетники судачили целый месяц, стоило им узнать новость. Потом наступила фаза томительного ожидания, а за две недели до мероприятия все газеты снова буквально взорвались от его упоминания, раз за разом преподнося всю ту же информацию, но другими словами. Гарри бы даже посмеялся, не раздражай его это так сильно.

— Гарри, — восклицает появившийся словно из ниоткуда Билл и с усмешкой похлопывает его по плечу. — Как ты, приятель? Волнуешься?

Гарри ходит по земле уже почти четверть века, но в такие моменты почему-то чувствует себя школьником.

— Я в порядке, — он тянет губы в слабой улыбке. — Немного.  
— Вот и молодец. Главное — улыбайся и не спорь с мамой, она очевидно на нервах сильнее нас всех вместе взятых.

Вот уж с чем точно не поспоришь.

Некоторое время вокруг всё ещё копошатся люди: через каминную сеть прибывают последние гости, миссис Уизли бегает от кухни в столовую и обратно, а за ней хвостом — стайка официантов и Флёр, не очень довольная хозяйствующей в её доме тёщей, но легко улыбающаяся в ответ каждый раз, стоит Гарри послать ей извиняющуюся улыбку. Каждые десять минут миссис Уизли бросает взволнованное: «Ну где там Джиневра, нам уже скоро начинать!» — а затем уносится наверх, чтобы через минуту вернуться и снова начать причитать по поводу банкета. Честное слово, у Гарри голова кругом от всего этого, и волноваться он неожиданно начинает гораздо больше, чем наедине с собой в отдельной комнате на втором этаже.

Все резко затихают и останавливаются, когда по лестнице к ним спускаются Луна и Гермиона. Обе наряжены в подходящие событию мантии, но в то же время контрастируют друг с другом: у Луны она ярко-жёлтая, украшенная незамысловатыми движущимися волнами и ракушками, в то время как Гермиона отдала предпочтение более скромной сиреневой [что смутно напоминает Гарри ту, что Гермиона носила на свадьбе Билла и Флёр, но он слишком плохо разбирается во всём этом, чтобы быть уверенным]. Обе приветливо улыбаются Гарри.

Миссис Уизли одним взмахом палочки узнаёт время, чтобы сразу же всплеснуть руками.

— Так, время! Все по местам!

И движение возобновляется, пока миссис Уизли командует: «Перси, проверь количество тарелок с пудингом, я не уверена, что приготовила достаточно. Гости и жених — в шатёр; Джордж, Рональд, помогите рассадить оставшихся гостей по местам, где ваши карточки? Девочки, дождитесь, пока в доме станет пусто и идите за Джинни. Потом передадите её Артуру и присоединитесь к остальным. Музыканты на месте? Где музыканты? Мерлин, кто догадался положить это прямо на кресло! Джордж! Твоих рук дело?!»

Гарри не выдерживает и спешит наружу с остальными, не доходя — тем не менее — до шатра. Набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и делает глубокий выдох через рот. Пальцы немного подрагивают.

Он оглядывается. Прибрежные волны с тихим рокотом разбиваются об утёсы, ветер продолжает трепать шатёр и волосы Гарри, придавая разуму некоторую ясность своими прохладными оттенками. Начало июня ещё не может похвастаться жаркой погодой в этом году, но из-за облаков периодически показывается солнце, не давая всем замёрзнуть. Гарри всё-таки соглашается, что это место идеально подходит для проведения свадебной церемонии, потому что оно заставляет людей чувствовать себя умиротворённо. Таковой он и хочет видеть свою жизнь. Возможно, теперь ему наконец удастся этого достичь.

[где-то совсем неподалёку находится надгробие Добби, но Гарри отбрасывает эту мысль в сторону]

— Гарри?

Он оборачивается и видит перед собой Невилла. Улыбка не успевает растаять на губах, прежде чем он дарит ещё одну другу.

— Спасибо, что смог найти время.  
— Да брось, даже профессор Макгонагалл на день поручила все обязанности профессору Флитвику. Который передаёт вам свои наилучшие пожелания, кстати говоря.

Они молча стоят ещё несколько минут, глядя куда-то за линию горизонта, а затем Невилл кивает в сторону шатра.

— Думаю, все уже ждут тебя. Не передумал?  
Гарри в ответ усмехается.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда пошли. Потом ещё поболтаем.

Шатёр украшен потрясающе, хотя Гарри честно с трудом видит разницу между этим и теми, что присутствовали на единственных свадьбах, гостем которых ему довелось побывать. Он оглядывает расположившихся людей и думает о том, что теперь прекрасно понимает Гермиону, желавшую когда-то провести всё тихо и без свидетелей. Список «самых близких» в какой-то момент подозрительно быстро увеличился в размерах, и теперь на Гарри с любопытством поглядывает куда большее количество людей, чем ему бы того хотелось.

Он снова улыбается привлекающему его внимание Джорджу, и в руках того щёлкает затвор камеры. Гарри продвигается к противоположному концу шатра, чтобы обнаружить там всё того же волшебника. Странно осознавать, что время идёт, события сменяют друг друга, а торжественные речи произносит всё один и тот же человек, провожая усопших и скрепляя молодые [и не очень] сердца узами брака.

— Мистер Поттер, — воодушевлённо восклицает он и торопится пожать Гарри руку. — Наконец-то удостоился чести с вами познакомиться!

Гарри в ответ несколько раз кивает и молча выслушивает лепет волшебника. Он давно уже привык к чрезмерному вниманию, но то до сих пор вызывает лишь лёгкое раздражение и желание спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше. Спасает только подошедший Рон и его дружеский тычок под рёбра. Волшебник тут же извиняется и занимает свою позицию в нескольких шагах от Гарри, бормоча что-то про начало.

Гарри поворачивается в сторону главного входа как раз вовремя. Словно из ниоткуда, рождается музыка, и все моментально затихают. Сердце бьётся через раз, взгляд Гарри задерживается на появившихся в проходе Джинни и мистере Уизли, что ведёт её под руку. Платье невесты идеально сидит на её фигуре; ткань, едва ли не невесомая на вид, струится вниз и постепенно переходит в шлейф, и Гарри кажется, никогда ещё он не видел Джинни настолько красивой.

Они с мистером Уизли медленно движутся по дорожке в противоположную часть шатра, пока трёхлетняя Роза в роли девочки-цветочницы раскидывает перед ними лепестки роз. Очарованные гости тихо ахают [кроме тётушки Мюриэль, но до её комментариев никому совершенно нет дела], а Гарри думает, кажется, его жизнь действительно складывается удачно. Потому что иначе этот момент ему описать никак не получается, и он не уверен вовсе, что будет в состоянии произнести нужные слова в течение ближайших минут. Ком застревает в горле.

— Леди и джентльмены, — заводит привычную речь маленький волшебник, но Гарри слушает её вполуха, — мы собрались здесь ныне, чтобы отпраздновать союз двух верных сердец…

В ушах шумит, перебивая, кажется, все остальные звуки, заглушая их, делая их незначительными. Гарри нервно сглатывает. Он неотрывно смотрит на Джинни, а она смотрит на него в ответ, но ему всё никак не удаётся угадать выражение её лица. Она не лучится счастьем слишком очевидно, как это делает тот же Рон или Гермиона, не сдерживает слёзы, как растрогавшаяся миссис Уизли. На её губах играет лёгкая улыбка, но…

— … пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
— Беру.

Он вовремя одёргивает себя и незаметно прочищает горло, чтобы произнести слова клятвы, когда волшебник обращается к нему. Глупости, мимолётно думает Гарри, _ты всего лишь снова себя накручиваешь._ Должно быть, просто недооценил предсвадебный мандраж, из-за которого они столько потешались над Роном.

— Джиневра Молли, берёте ли вы Гарри Джеймса в законные мужья?..

Волшебник всё продолжает выговаривать вопрос, а у Гарри из головы никак не выходит её улыбка. Что-то шевелится внутри, что-то тревожное. От него не избавиться, и после его согласия это чувство становится ещё более осознанным, но его всё никак не удаётся подцепить. А потом речь затихает, Гарри словно бы оказывается в вакууме образовавшейся паузы, и в следующий миг разгадка волной накатывает на его пойманное врасплох сознание.

Грустная.  
Её улыбка _грустная_.

В тишине шатра звучит чёткое и уверенное:

— Нет.

И Гарри кажется, что-то внутри него только что раскололось на кусочки.

Тишина превращается в гробовую, пока первые недоумённые шепотки не нарушают её. Гарри продолжает смотреть на Джинни, теперь уже он хмурится, пока сознание пытается догнать события, а она сильно зажмуривается [будто в попытке решиться на что-то] [но смысла в этом нет, как нет смысла думать о сомнениях, когда ты уже прыгнул с обрыва], делает глубокий выдох и аккуратно берёт его за руки.

— Я всё объясню, хорошо? Мы обязательно поговорим, — уверяет его тихо и отступает, из-за чего кажется, что между ними образуется огромная пропасть. — Но не сейчас.

Гарри не находит слов, чтобы что-то ей ответить, а потому лишь молча смотрит, как Джинни качает головой, подхватывает юбки и стремительно покидает шатёр. Какая-то часть отчаянно убеждает его, что это всё глупый сон, что вот сейчас он откроет глаза и окажется, всё это — лишь плоды его воображения. Взгляд прикован к месту, на котором только что стояла его невеста, и Гарри пребывает в прострации, пока где-то на фоне недоумённые шепотки превращаются в беспокойство и копошение. Он слепо оглядывает шатёр: некоторые гости поднимаются со своих мест в нерешительности, побледневшая миссис Уизли бегает глазами по присутствующим, схватившись за руку мистера Уизли и заваливая его кучей вопросов. Кто-то побежал вслед за Джинни, но Гарри не успевает разобрать, кто именно.

— Гарри…

Гермиона с поджатыми губами тянется к нему, чтобы мягко подтолкнуть его в плечо прямо к выходу.

— Пойдём, — ласково говорит она, — не стоит здесь сейчас оставаться. Рози, солнышко, можешь поставить это на пол. Пойдёшь с нами? Мы просто немножко прогуляемся, хорошо?

Гермиона выводит его, рядом шагает совершенно подавленный Рон. Гарри всё ещё молчит. В голове роится куча вопросов, но он будто потерял голос, а чувства побывали в мясорубке. Он пытается справиться с тошнотой, пытается понять, почему Джинни сделала это. В какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк, мог ли он что-то изменить; быть может, уделяй он ей больше внимания, Гарри бы заметил, что что-то не так. Его сердце начинает оттаивать от холодного ветра, оно снова живое и бьётся, и ноющая боль постепенно заполняет грудную клетку, а глаза пощипывает то ли от того же ветра, то ли от одолевающих его чувств.

Гарри выныривает из паутины собственных мыслей, чтобы обнаружить, что они уже на достаточном расстоянии от коттеджа и теперь стоят, глядя на бескрайние воды. Роза послушно гуляет неподалёку, будто почувствовав, что сейчас не стоит капризничать и задавать вопросы.

— Ты знала? — он сглатывает, но голос всё равно звучит хрипло.  
— Нет. Мерлин, конечно же нет, — Гермиона обнимает его за руку и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Она тяжело вздыхает. — Если бы я знала, мы бы обязательно что-нибудь придумали. До этого бы не дошло.

А потом они долго ещё стоят вот так, и Рон стоит с ним плечом к плечу, и никто не произносит ни слова, потому что все отлично понимают — слова сейчас ничего не изменят. Они не спасут и не помогут, не распутают клубок мыслей в голове Гарри, не убедят его перестать прокручивать в голове одну и ту же сцену в попытке понять, как они дошли до подобного.

Он не понимает Джинни, которая ни разу не поговорила с ним, не предложила отменить всё к чёртовой матери. Не понимает себя, потому что помимо боли от осознания, что отношения длиной в семь лет просто пошли коту под хвост, Гарри испытывает облегчение. Оно едва ли сравнится с остальными чувствами, но оно всё ещё там. Прячется на самой границе и ликует. И Гарри из-за этого гложет чувство вины. Ведь не так всё должно быть, разве нет? Он не должен быть рад расторгнутому браку, не должен испытывать облегчение от того, что возлюбленная сбежала прямо с церемонии.

Гарри чувствует себя таким слабым. Таким незначительным, сбитым с толку, совершенно потерявшимся. Вся его жизнь была буквально распланирована: хорошая работа, брак, дети. Долгие дни в Аврорате, полные погонями за преступниками или же горами документации, вечера, проведённые в кругу семьи, выходные и праздники в переполненной «Норе». Теперь начинать с самого начала, да только как? Никто не подкинет ему пособие под названием «Как научиться жить, когда все планы на дальнейшее будущее обернулись пеплом».

Иногда Гарри думает: он всё ещё остаётся тем самым подростком, не знающим, что ему делать дальше, как и восемь лет назад. 

Роза подходит к нему и протягивает маленький букетик, а потом крепко его обнимает, и он не может не улыбнуться, взъерошивая рыжую макушку девочки.

— Спасибо, Рози.

Гарри оборачивается, тяжёлый вздох вырывается из груди, когда он вспоминает о куче растерянных гостей. Он уже представляет сочувствующие взгляды и слова ободрения, с которыми к нему пристанут, и только от этого хочется убежать. Лучше расправиться с этим побыстрее.

— Давайте вернёмся. Узнаем, нашёл ли кто Джинни, и… — Гарри прочищает горло, так и не закончив предложение. Друзья кивают.

В коттедже почти никто не разошёлся. Родственники в основном решили воспользоваться возможностью пообщаться друг с другом, и теперь медленно уничтожают меню не состоявшегося банкета, разбившись на группы. Взгляды их тут же останавливаются на Гарри, стоит им заметить его, но почти все предпочитают остаться в стороне. В конце концов, его большинство и не знает вовсе. У Гарри нет дальней родни, которая сейчас беспокоилась бы о его состоянии. _Вероятно_ , думает он, _они сейчас прокручивают в голове поступок Джинни и гадают, насколько же из меня должен был выйти дерьмовый супруг, раз она сбежала._ Впрочем, ему абсолютно плевать.

— Есть какие новости? — сразу же спрашивает Рон, стоит им переступить порог кухни, где уже собрались остальные члены семьи.  
Джордж качает головой.  
— Я видел, как она умчалась через камин, но понятия не имею, где может быть сейчас. На Гриммо пусто. Мы хотим проверить несколько мест и поспрашивать знакомых — Перси с Биллом уже этим занимаются, но пока тишина.  
— Гарри, милый, ты как? — заботливо интересуется миссис Уизли и суетливо подходит к нему, пытаясь усадить Гарри за стол. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Он лишь отстранённо качает головой и оглядывает присутствующих. На лицах улыбчивых Уизли снова прячутся тени, будто война только закончилась. Они хмурятся и смотрят на него с беспокойством, у миссис Уизли красные глаза и заплаканное лицо, но она изо всех сил пытается натянуть улыбку, хоть та и выходит нервной и дёрганной. Чувство вины настолько сильное, что Гарри стискивает зубы, но всё равно произносит:

— Не переживайте за меня. Я буду в порядке, — он делает шаг назад. — Лучше узнайте, как там Джинни, а я… Мне нужно побыть одному. Извините.

Гарри поджимает губы и, не дожидаясь возражений, идёт к камину, улавливая краем уха разочарованное: «До сих пор поверить не могу…»

Только на Гриммо он наконец даёт волю эмоциям и падает на диван в гостиной, стоит ему заблокировать доступ к каминной сети. Пальцы впиваются в волосы, Гарри тяжело дышит, и дыхание его дрожит, а глаза зажмурены так сильно, что перед взором начинают плясать белые точки. Он прячет лицо в ладонях, трёт его ими, что очки в итоге съезжают набок, но Гарри это мало волнует.

Мантия кажется ему удушающей, и он следует в спальню, чтобы найти, во что переодеться. Лежащий на середине кровати обрывок пергамента привлекает внимание. Гарри замирает на долгую минуту. Он уже догадывается, кто его оставил, но никак не решается взять письмо в руки. Где-то задней мыслью Гарри думает, видел ли это Джордж, правда, тут же выкидывает её из головы.

Он нервно сглатывает, прежде чем решается взглянуть на текст.

_« ~~Дорогой~~ Гарри!_

_Я уверена, все волнуются, поэтому, пожалуйста, передай им, что со мной ничего не случится. Я знаю, что нам нужно будет поговорить после того, что я собираюсь сделать._

_Я могла бы рассказать всё здесь, но мне кажется несправедливым бросать тебя вот так, наедине с письменными объяснениями, когда я уверена, что мы должны поговорить об этом с глазу на глаз. Я всё расскажу. Обещаю._

_Я постараюсь вернуться, как только все немного успокоятся. Я знаю, что мне предстоит тяжёлый разговор с родителями и братьями, не говоря уже о тебе, и хочу, чтобы к тому времени они остыли достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность понять мои мотивы._

_Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в моём решении нет твоей вины. Я обдумываю его уже на протяжении некоторого времени, но сомнения не позволяли мне подойти и прямо поговорить по поводу отмены свадьбы. Если в итоге они оказались беспочвенными, ты никогда и не увидишь это письмо, но если ты всё же его читаешь, свадьба действительно не состоялась. Мне жаль.»_

На этом моменте первая часть письма прерывается, будто Джинни на нём и закончила, но оно звучит недосказано. Продолжение на обратной стороне написано более резким почерком, будто его дописывали в спешке. Вероятно, уже после произошедшего.

_«Я правда надеялась, что мне придётся просто сжечь его, но нам обоим необходимо посмотреть правде в глаза:_

_Гарри, нам не нужны эти отношения. Ни ты, ни я не будем в них счастливы. Наши чувства давно исчерпали себя, оставив место привычке. Я увидела это в твоём взгляде, когда стояла рядом на церемонии. Я замечала это и раньше, но наивно пыталась игнорировать, пока не поняла, что так дальше нельзя._

_Я надеюсь, мы с тобой оба в конце концов будем счастливы. Но по отдельности. Пожалуйста, не закрывайся в себе и позволь Рону с Гермионой поддержать тебя. Я знаю, как ты любишь это делать. Иногда мне кажется, ты так и не доверился мне полностью за все эти годы. Возможно, как и я тебе._

_~~Как думаешь, был ли у нас вообще шанс?~~ _

_Когда я вернусь, мы обязательно поговорим._

_~~С любовью,~~  
Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты простишь меня,_

_Джинни.»_

Гарри перечитывает письмо, а затем — ещё раз, и ещё один. Пытается найти смысл между строк, понять, где она, и почему пришла к такому выводу, но от усилий только начинает болеть голова.

В конце концов он откладывает пергамент и переодевается, наспех царапает записку Уизли с просьбой Джинни не беспокоиться о ней. Гарри использует сову самой Джинни, чтобы отправить сообщение, потому что он так и не купил себе новую, а встречаться с миссис или мистером Уизли он сейчас не готов. Как не готов встречаться с Роном или Гермионой, или любыми другими друзьями.

Гарри отпускает птицу и затем остаётся наедине со своим одиночеством. Тишина в пустом доме кажется чужой и неправильной.

Ему определённо нужно выпить.

Непримечательный бар, прячущийся в тени Параллельных аллей, является наиболее подходящим для этого местом по мнению Гарри. Пару лет назад они с владельцем пришли и своеобразному взаимопониманию: тот не пытается перед ним лебезить, а Гарри взамен становится его постоянным клиентом и заглядывает периодически, когда ему хочется побыть наедине с собой или же просто подальше от знакомых лиц. Заведение оказывается более чем приличным, большая часть посетителей разделяет те же цели, потому никто не лезет в чужое личное пространство без необходимости. Своего рода негласное правило: не порть вечер ни себе, ни другим людям.

Но вечер ещё не наступил; если Гарри не изменяет память, заведение едва открылось, а потому внутри почти никого нет. Он занимает место у барной стойки и заказывает огневиски, справедливо рассудив, что напитки с меньшей крепостью ему сейчас не помогут. Гарри так и не смог понять, что именно привлекает людей в этом напитке, но ничто не поможет ему немного притупить чувства лучше, чем ощущение живого огня, стекающего по глотке прямиком в пищевод, так что он опрокидывает в себя порцию залпом, тут же об этом жалея. Но сожаления о спешно выпитом крепком алкоголе лучше сожалений о разорванных отношениях, так что Гарри всё устраивает.

— Полегче, Поттер. Напиваться в хлам до заката — дурной тон; даже для Героя Магической войны.

Гарри замирает, на миг подумав, что у него галлюцинации. Давно — казалось бы — забытый голос звучит всё так же насмешливо, и он поворачивает голову в сторону его источника, чтобы встретиться с прищуренным проницательным взглядом школьного врага.

— Малфой, — произносит Гарри всё ещё неверяще, будто в случае нереальности происходящего видение развеется, стоит озвучить его имя. Он жестом просит бармена повторить. — Не похоже, что ты сам придерживаешься собственных советов.

С коротким смешком Малфой лёгким движением покачивает бокал в руке.

— Я не напиваюсь, я наслаждаюсь выдержанным эльфийским вином. Ты, впрочем, слишком невежествен, чтобы заметить разницу, но тут ничего удивительного.

Гарри качает головой и делает новый глоток огневиски — на этот раз небольшой и только один. 

Он давно уже не пересекался с Малфоем лично, наверное, с самого окончания войны. Семья того, по всей видимости, отошла от министерских дел, так что Гарри несколько раз довелось заметить его на некоторых общественных мероприятиях [разумеется, куда без Малфоя, крутящегося среди «сливок общества»] и на первой полосе «Пророка», но он никогда не вчитывался в публикации, а заголовки едва ли привлекали внимание достаточно, чтобы отложиться в памяти.

Забавная вообще штука — память. Когда проводишь с близкими людьми годы, постоянно поддерживая контакт, любые изменения стираются из неё, и вот так сходу найти их в человеке становится сложно. Совсем другое дело — кто-то, кого не видел добрую пару лет.

Даже несмотря на приглушённое освещение бара, Гарри сразу же подмечает в Малфое эти изменения. Маленькие детали, незаметные взгляду простого обывателя, недостаточно с ним знакомого: лёгкая щетина, казалось бы, не совсем вписывающаяся в образ «с иголочки»; пока ещё едва различимые, но уже проявляющиеся возрастные морщины; тени под глазами, выдающие признаки усталости и неизбежного течения времени. Даже волосы его больше не кажутся идеально прилизанными, хотя всё ещё уложены в аккуратной причёске.

И Гарри думает, Малфой до сих пор остаётся по-своему привлекательным, как и в школьные годы, но он уже превратился в совершенно другого человека, которого он, Гарри, не знает. Как и Малфой, в свою очередь, не знает нового Гарри. Он иногда думает, что сам не знает этого нового себя.

— К тому же, — всё тем же тоном продолжает Малфой, — у меня есть повод. Как и у тебя, полагаю, правда, никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь справлять свадьбу в одиночестве. Это какая-то магловская традиция?

Губы его расползаются в ухмылке, и Гарри резко вспоминает, что ему прекрасно жилось с отсутствием этого самоуверенного засранца в его жизни.

— Нет никакой магловской традиции, — с усталым вздохом Гарри снова тянется к стакану, когда тяжесть дня опять опускается на плечи и напоминает о провале, — как и не было никакой свадьбы. Можешь позлорадствовать. Уверен, ты так и ждёшь своего шанса.  
— Оу, — только и отвечает Малфой. — Что ж, полагаю, в таком случае у нас только поводом выпить больше. За впервые посетившее тебя мудрое решение.

И он характерно приподнимает бокал, прежде чем отпить из него.

Гарри в ответ раздосадованно качает головой. Есть что-то максимально абсурдное в том, чтобы пить вместе с бывшим врагом в баре посреди бела дня после сорванной свадьбы. Только ему и могло так повезти.

— Сказал человек, уже несколько лет состоящий в браке.  
— Именно. А потому точно знающий, о чём говорю.

Гарри прикрывает глаза, потирая лоб ладонью, проводит пятернёй по волосам, а затем замирает. Малфой определённо не входит в круг лиц, с которыми он стал бы обсуждать собственный брак. Признаться откровенно, по своей воле Гарри бы его вообще ни с кем не обсуждал, а ведь стоило. Теперь уже поздно, а даже если и нет, он больше не уверен, что хочет делать что-либо в принципе. Усталость, куда большая, чем прежде, накатывает на него неожиданно, притупив все эмоции. Тяжесть прожитых — по сути — впустую лет заставляет всё в груди онеметь, оставляет лишь желание наконец опустить руки. Гарри так устал бороться.

— Как-то ты совсем дерьмово выглядишь, Поттер, — он знает, буквально чувствует, что Малфой его намеренно провоцирует, но всё равно ведётся.  
— Действительно, чего это я? — сарказмом отвечает Гарри и бросает в сторону Малфоя раздражённый взгляд. — У меня всего лишь сорвалась свадьба, я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь посмотреть в глаза несостоявшимся родственникам, уже завтра «Пророк» разнесёт эту новость по всей магической Британии, а коллеги на работе весь день будут на меня коситься, хотя, куда уж там, день! Хорошо, если это всё прекратится хотя бы через месяц! Не говоря уже о том, что теперь я даже отпуск взять не могу, потому что в отделе полно работы, а даже если я смогу-таки его добиться, я свихнусь, проведя столько времени в одиночестве после случившегося.

Малфой неопределённо пожимает плечом, сохраняя на лице невозмутимое выражение.

— Во всяком случае, ты не находишься в розыске как «Нежелательное лицо №1» и никакой маг-психопат не посылает своих людей перебить всех двоих друзей. Это успех, я считаю.

Гарри замирает, поражённо уставившись на него, напрочь позабыв о чувстве сожаления, уже начавшего грызть его за откровенность. Они с друзьями много лет не говорят о войне, всячески избегают тем, способных привести к её обсуждению. Рон с Гермионой всегда просто отмахиваются тем, что _«всё уже позади, Гарри, нет смысла возвращаться к тому, что осталось в прошлом, когда нужно думать о будущем»_ , а с Джинни даже попыток не было, потому что он был слишком неуверен в том, что она не скажет то же самое.

По сравнению с войной все его нынешние проблемы кажутся чепухой, но это вовсе не унимает боль.

— Хотя кто-то очевидно заработался. Не скажу, что являюсь профессионалом, но ты явно близок к тому, чтобы окончательно выгореть, это и дураку видно, — с видом эксперта продолжает Малфой, бросив в его сторону придирчивый взгляд.

У Гарри из горла вырывается подобие смешка, и он качает головой. Мерлин, это пора заканчивать. Не хватает только, чтобы и Малфой теперь повесил на него ярлык психа, вот уж чьё мнение его точно не интересует. Он уже начинает собираться, как его останавливают.

— Знаешь, что, — вдруг протягивает Малфой, и на удивление Гарри в его голосе нет ни брезгливости, ни презрения, которые бы точно появились при разговоре с Малфоем из прошлого. — У меня есть знакомая ведьма, разбирающаяся в подобных вопросах. Лучшая из лучших. Стоимость услуг, конечно, высокая, но я считаю, что за качественную помощь и цена должна быть соответствующая. Я мог бы представить вас друг другу.

Несколько секунд длится тишина. Гарри скептически изгибает бровь.

— С чего вдруг такая щедрость?  
— Разумеется, я не собираюсь просто преподнести тебе её контакты даром, — Малфой насмешливо фыркает. — Услуга за услугу. Любая сделка должна быть взаимовыгодной. Скажем так: я помогу тебе сейчас, а ты где-нибудь в будущем вернёшь мне должок.

Вариант оставаться в долгу у Малфоя ему категорически не нравится, так что Гарри хмурится, тут же отбрасывая идею. Хотя не то чтобы он в принципе всерьёз её рассматривал.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь, Малфой.

Тот закатывает глаза и лёгким движением наколдовывает небольшой клочок пергамента и перо, прежде чем что-то на нём нацарапать. Закончив, он поднимается, предусмотрительно оставив бармену деньги за выпивку, и кладёт листок перед Гарри, когда проходит мимо него в сторону выхода.

— Напиши мне на случай, если вдруг передумаешь, — небрежно бросает он.

Гарри уверен, что не сделает этого, но всё равно кладёт пергамент в карман джинсов. Он тянет несколько секунд, прежде чем неуверенно окликнуть Малфоя у выхода.

— Эй, Малфой, — тот вопросительно изгибает бровь, оборачиваясь. — Так что там у тебя за повод такой напиться в середине дня?  
Малфой хмыкает.  
— День рождения. Сегодня мой День рождения, Поттер. Отличную дату ты выбрал для свадьбы, а? Не только омрачил мне день одним её проведением, но теперь ещё и окончательно испортил своей компанией. А теперь, если не возражаешь, я избавлюсь от твоего общества и продолжу где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Разве дни рождения не положено отмечать по вечерам в компании друзей?  
— У некоторых сегодня обычный рабочий день, знаешь ли.  
— Но сегодня воскресенье.

Малфой закатывает глаза, а затем быстро мрачнеет и дёргает плечом, тут же отворачиваясь от него.

— В любом случае, не лезь не в своё дело, Поттер. Лучше подумай о том, каким, должно быть, дерьмовым парнем ты был, раз тебя так отвратительно кинули.

И он молча покидает бар, оставив Гарри с привкусом горечи и раздражения на языке.  
И самое ужасное, что Гарри не в состоянии с ним поспорить.


End file.
